dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Feet Styles
Feet Styles are the visual representations of the various Feet Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:FeetAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:FeetAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:FeetAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:FeetAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:FeetAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:FeetAeronautVariant.png|Aeronaut Variant File:FeetAlanScott.png|Alan Scott (Style) File:FeetAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:FeetAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:FeetAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:FeetAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:FeetAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:FeetAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:FeetAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:FeetAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:FeetAngelic.png|Angelic File:FeetAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:FeetApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:FeetApokoliptianMilitaryTreads.png|Apokoliptian Military Treads File:FeetApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:FeetArchangel.png|Archangel File:FeetArcher.png|Archer File:FeetArcticGear.png|Arctic Gear File:FeetAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:FeetAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:FeetAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:FeetAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:FeetAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:FeetAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:FeetBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:FeetBarbedDevotee.png|Barbed Devotee File:FeetBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:FeetBiker.png|Biker File:FeetBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:FeetBiomech.png|Biomech File:FeetBlackhawk.png|Blackhawk File:FeetBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:FeetBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:FeetBootsOfRuin.png|Boots of Ruin File:FeetBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:FeetBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:FeetBusiness.png|Business File:FeetCasual.png|Casual File:FeetCasualSchoolyard.png|Casual Schoolyard File:FeetCeltic.png|Celtic File:FeetCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:FeetCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:FeetChevron.png|Chevron File:FeetClassicBanded.png|Classic Banded (Male Only) File:FeetClassicSlimline.png|Classic Slimline (Male Only) File:FeetCleanCuffed.png|Clean Cuffed File:FeetConqueror.png|Conqueror File:FeetContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:FeetCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:FeetCorruptedKryptonian.png|Corrupted Kryptonian File:FeetCuffed.png|Cuffed (Male Only) File:FeetCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:FeetDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:FeetDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:FeetDemonic.png|Demonic File:FeetDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:FeetDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:FeetDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:FeetDivine.png|Divine File:FeetDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:FeetDruid.png|Druid File:FeetEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:FeetEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:FeetElectrostatic.png|Electrostatic File:FeetElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:FeetEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:FeetEngineer.png|Engineer File:FeetEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:FeetEternal.png|Eternal File:FeetExalted.png|Exalted File:FeetExobyteOrigin.png|Exobyte Origin File:FeetExpertMarksman.png|Expert Marksman File:FeetFallenGod.png|Fallen God File:FeetFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:FeetFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:FeetFisherman.png|Fisherman File:FeetFlash.png|Flash (Style) File:FeetFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:FeetFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:FeetFurious.png|Furious File:FeetFutureCrusader.png|Future Crusader File:FeetGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:FeetGorgonSlayer.png|Gorgon Slayer File:FeetGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:FeetGothamsOutlaw.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:FeetGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:FeetGreenKnight.png|Green Knight File:FeetHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:FeetHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:FeetHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:FeetHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:FeetHeraldOfTheBlack.png|Herald of the Black File:FeetHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:FeetHigh-DensityTacticalBoots.png|High-Density Tactical Boots File:FeetHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:FeetHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:FeetHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:FeetImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:FeetInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:FeetInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:FeetInterstellarTech.png|Interstellar Tech File:FeetJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:FeetJester.png|Jester File:FeetJohnnyQuick.png|Johnny Quick File:FeetJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:FeetKabuki.png|Kabuki File:FeetKlarion.png|Klarion File:FeetKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:FeetKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:FeetKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:FeetLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLeagueOfAssassins2.png|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:FeetLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:FeetLifeShell.png|Life Shell File:FeetLogisticalOfficerVariant.png|Logistical Officer Variant File:FeetLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:FeetMadFuryBoots.png|Mad Fury Boots File:FeetMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:FeetManta.png|Manta File:FeetMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:FeetMayan.png|Mayan File:FeetMedieval.png|Medieval File:FeetMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:FeetMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:FeetMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:FeetMid-Nite.png|Mid-Nite File:FeetMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:FeetMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:FeetMutantClown.png|Mutant Clown File:FeetNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:FeetNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:FeetNinjaClimbing.png|Ninja Climbing File:FeetNobleWarrior.png|Noble Warrior File:FeetNorthPole.png|North Pole File:FeetNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:FeetNuclear.png|Nuclear File:FeetOolong.png|Oolong File:FeetOwlman.png|Owlman File:FeetParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:FeetParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:FeetPatriotic.png|Patriotic File:FeetPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:FeetPirate.png|Pirate File:FeetPlant.png|Plant File:FeetPower-Reinforced.png|Power-Reinforced File:FeetPrideful.png|Prideful File:FeetProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:FeetPsycho.png|Psycho File:FeetPunchline.png|Punchline File:FeetQuickstryke.png|Quickstryke File:FeetQwardianFighter.png|Qwardian Fighter File:FeetRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:FeetRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:FeetRapture.png|Rapture File:FeetRaveBoots.png|Rave Boots File:FeetRemora.png|Remora File:FeetRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:FeetReverse.png|Reverse File:FeetRobotic.png|Robotic File:FeetRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:FeetRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:FeetRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:FeetSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:FeetSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:FeetSantasLittleHelper.png|Santa's Little Helper File:FeetSchoolyard.png|Schoolyard File:FeetScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:FeetScuba.jpg|Scuba File:FeetSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:FeetSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:FeetSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:FeetSeraph.png|Seraph File:FeetShaman.png|Shaman File:FeetSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:FeetShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:FeetShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:FeetShimTarRegalia.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:FeetShockJock.png|Shock Jock File:FeetShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:FeetSnake.png|Snake File:FeetSneakersOfWrath.png|Sneakers of Wrath File:FeetSpats.png|Spats File:FeetSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:FeetSpeed.png|Speed File:FeetSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:FeetSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:FeetSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:FeetStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender File:FeetSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:FeetSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:FeetStreet.png|Street File:FeetStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:FeetSummerFlipFlops.png|Summer Flip Flops File:FeetSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:FeetSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:FeetSupergirl.png|Supergirl (Style) File:FeetTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:FeetTallClassic.png|Tall Classic (Male Only) File:FeetTallLunar.png|Tall Lunar (Male Only) File:FeetTallTrim.png|Tall Trim File:FeetTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:FeetTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:FeetThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:FeetTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:FeetTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:FeetTrimCuffed.png|Trim Cuffed File:FeetUrbanSlick.png|Urban Slick File:FeetValentine.png|Valentine File:FeetVengeance.png|Vengeance File:FeetVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:FeetVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:FeetVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:FeetVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:FeetViking.png|Viking File:FeetVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:FeetVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:FeetWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:FeetWerewolf.png|Werewolf File:FeetWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:FeetWingtipShoes.png|Wingtip Shoes File:FeetWizardly.png|Wizardly File:FeetZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:FeetAbsoluteZeroF.png|Absolute Zero File:FeetAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:FeetAlanScottFemale.jpg|Alan Scott (Style) File:FeetAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:FeetAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:FeetAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:FeetAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:FeetArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:FeetArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:FeetArcticGearF.png|Arctic Gear File:FeetAstralAlloyFemale.jpg|Astral Alloy File:FeetAtlanteanWarsuitF.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:FeetBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:FeetBikerFemale.jpg|Biker File:FeetBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:FeetBusinessFemale.jpg|Business File:FeetCasualFemale.jpg|Casual File:FeetCasualSchoolyardFemale.jpg|Casual Schoolyard File:FeetCelticF.png|Celtic File:FeetChevronFemale.jpg|Chevron File:FeetCleanCuffedFemale.jpg|Clean Cuffed File:FeetConquerorF.png|Conqueror File:FeetContemporaryTechFemale.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:FeetDCBombshellHarley.png|DC Bombshell Harley File:FeetDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:FeetDemonicFemale.jpg|Demonic File:FeetDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:FeetDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:FeetDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:FeetEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:FeetEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:FeetEngineerFemale.jpg|Engineer File:FeetEnhancedConquerorF.png|Enhanced Conqueror File:FeetEnhancedHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|Enhanced High-Density Tactical Boots File:FeetEnhancedShimTarRegaliaF.png|Enhanced Shim'Tar Regalia File:FeetFallenGod(Elite)F.png|Fallen God (Elite) File:FeetFishermanF.png|Fisherman File:FeetFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:FeetFutureCrusaderF.png|Future Crusader File:FeetGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:FeetGorgonSlayerF.png|Gorgon Slayer File:FeetGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:FeetGreenKnightF.png|Green Knight File:FeetHeeled.jpg|Heeled (Female Only) File:FeetHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|High-Density Tactical Boots File:FeetInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:FeetJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:FeetJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:FeetKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:FeetKlarionF.png|Klarion File:FeetKneeHigh.jpg|Knee-High (Female Only) File:FeetLeagueofAssassins1Female.jpg|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLeagueofAssassins2Female.jpg|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLifeShellF.png|Life Shell File:FeetMayanFemale.jpg|Mayan File:FeetMetalheadFemale.jpg|Metalhead File:FeetMid-NiteF.png|Mid-Nite File:FeetNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:FeetNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:NoneFemale.jpg|None File:FeetNorthPoleF.png|North Pole File:FeetNthMetalBattlesuitFemale.jpg|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:FeetParamilitaryF.png|Paramilitary File:FeetPatrioticFemale.jpg|Patriotic File:FeetPeaked.jpg|Peaked (Female Only) File:FeetPirateF.png|Pirate File:FeetPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:FeetPower-ReinforcedFemale.jpg|Power-Reinforced File:FeetPsychoFemale.jpg|Psycho File:FeetQwardianFighterF.png|Qwardian Fighter File:FeetRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:FeetRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:FeetRetroTechFemale.jpg|Retro Tech File:FeetSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:FeetSTEELSuitMK1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:FeetSchoolyard.Femalejpg|Schoolyard File:FeetSectorAgentFemale.jpg|Sector Agent File:FeetShamanFemale.jpg|Shaman File:FeetShieldedRobotFemale.jpg|Shielded Robot File:FeetShimTarRegaliaF.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:FeetShortCuffed.jpg|Short Cuffed (Female Only) File:FeetSnakeFemale.jpg|Snake File:FeetSneakersOfWrathF.png|Sneakers of Wrath File:FeetSpatsFemale.jpg|Spats File:FeetSpeedFemale.jpg|Speed File:FeetSpurredBootsF.png|Spurred Boots File:FeetSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:FeetStreetFemale.jpg|Street File:FeetSummerFlipFlopsF.png|Summer Flip Flops File:FeetSupergirlFemale.jpg|Supergirl (Style) File:FeetTallTrimFemale.jpg|Tall Trim File:FeetThighHigh.jpg|Thigh-High (Female Only) File:FeetThundergodsBootsF.png|Thundergod's Boots File:FeetTrimCuffedFemale.jpg|Trim Cuffed File:FeetUrbanSlickFemale.jpg|Urban Slick File:FeetVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:FeetWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:FeetWizardlyFemale.jpg|Wizardly File:FeetZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker Category:Styles Category:Feet Category:Feet Styles